rj_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
OTH: Veronica's Return
OTH: Veronica's Return is a fanmade TV show centered around what happened after Vincent was taken to the Rocky Mountains in Over the Hedge. Description Release Date This TV series was released on October 32nd, 2018. Details OTH: Veronica's Return focuses on what happened when Veronica mysteriously disappeared (the pilot intro) and thereafter when she returned to Vincent right after he was released to the Rocky Mountains.. So far there is one season and sixteen episodes. Major characters include Veronica, Vincent, Ryan, Scorch, and Tweedle. Episodes * Pilot (1): Veronica and Vincent make their debuts as the beginning starts off as how Veronica got separated from her brother, then skips forward 12 years in the future when Veronica comes back - by accident. * Episode 2: Veronica is having to cope with being blind in unfamiliar territory of the rocky mountains. Vincent is at first reluctant to help her but eventually comes through his shell to aid in her navigation. * Episode 3: A mountain lion named Tweedle comes by and threatens the two bear siblings to fight them over Vincent's territory. Vincent is scared to push back against the bully, but with some thorough convincing from Veronica, he finally gets the courage to stand up for his property. * Episode 4: The winter comes - and the two siblings don't have enough food to make it through winter. In the end, though, they are able to find enough in other secluded areas of the rocky mountains for hibernation. * Episode 5: It's springtime, and some other bears are coming out and roaming Vincent's territory. He has little luck with driving them away. Ryan makes his debut in this episode when he finds Veronica lost in the woods near the foot of the mountain and he decides to stay with Vincent and Veronica. * Episode 6: Rivalry rises between Vincent and Ryan - who's prey is bigger, who is stronger, etc., and Veronica feels hopeless as she is unable to break up the fighting and make them work together for once. But when a firestorm hits the area, teamwork with all three allows them to get to safety unscathed by the scorching flames. * Episode 7: Tweedle is back! Upon intruding Vincent's territory, he takes Veronica hostage and threatens to hurt her if Vincent does not give up his territory. Despite attempt after attempt, Ryan and Vincent are unable, and by the end of the episode, they are still unsuccessful. (This episode's plot carries into Episode 8.) * Episode 8: A newcomer bull elk happens to come in the Rocky Mountains - right where Vincent lives. Vincent is too stressed to eat the elk, so he lets it come by. When the elk discovers what's going on, she offers to help them. When all three - Ryan, Vincent, and the smarter-than-a-bear elk - team up, they are able to take down Tweedle and rescue Veronica. Shortly afterwards, the elk joins the three as a family and is named Scorch because of Veronica's comment on her fur - "it felt like it was about to catch on fire". * Episode 9: There is trouble with the four - Scorch eats a different kind of food than the bears, and Ryan doesn't like having her around since she hates watching them eat the other woodland animals. There is a change in the way Ryan is behaving. One night, he tries to eat Scorch - thankfully failing. Upon being discovered of his crime in the morning, Ryan feels bad and is about to leave when Scorch says she forgives him. Ryan is afterward accepted back in. * Episode 10: Troubles arise when a group of humans come to climb the Rocky Mountains - they camp out right in the center of the four's territory! Even worse, they have guns and weapons that have never been seen by Ryan, Veronica, or Vincent, and only Scorch has seen them before and knows their deadly capabilities. The four are forced to move out temporarily until the humans leave, and there's no way they can get even close to the borders of the territory from the dogs running around. Even with teamwork the four cannot drive the humans away. (This episode's plot carries into Episode 11.) * Episode 11: With nothing to do to help their helpless situation, Scorch calls off their attempts to gain back their territory, and suggests they find another spot. But against everybody's expectations, Tweedle returns! As they soon discover, Tweedle fled from the humans since they took all his food away. But with five amongst them, they (reluctantly) agreed to team up and figure out some way or another to get the humans away. Problem is, though, none of them can agree on what to do - Tweedle wants to hunt them all down, the bears want to merely drive them away, and Scorch wants to lure them away with traps. And with the ever-coming heat of summer and nowhere to camp out from the heat, things are looking desperate for the five bedrangled and starving animals - the only thing they can do is stay by a river awfully close to the human's campout.. (This episode's plot carries into Episode 12.) * Episode 12: A mysterious eagle arrives at night, disturbing everyone from their sleep - including the humans! But with brief convincing by the eagle, everyone finally agrees to chase the humans away. And when the humans come at midnight, the six animals manage to scare them off, and they return to their territory - but the humans do not leave. Everybody is scared, tired, and hungry, and desperate to just get rid of the furless apes that took over their land. With clever traps and weapons set by Scorch, they manage to burn down the camp and drive away the humans at last while the mysterious eagle departs as strangely as it came. * Episode 13 (Summer Special): This double-length episode focuses strictly on what all happened before Scorch ran into the three bears. Scorch was born literally in battle, her mother fighting off a hungry mountain lion, but her mother died to save her. In this episode it is revealed that Scorch's real name was Alyce. Growing up with no parents but two older siblings, Alyce had to constantly stay on her toes to avoid predators and other dangerous parts of her world. At age 4, one of her siblings died from a mountain lion attack, but the other survived to adulthood. Alyce grew up very close to human civilization and she learned a lot about human ways - their weapons (guns), their food, and their dangerous metal and flesh pets (cars and cats/dogs). Alyce was once even caught in the midst of a firestorm but she and her brother Nathan managed to escape unharmed. Having lots of experience with the world, the Rocky Mountains were a total surprise, for there were no humans that lived there. But over time she learned more and more about her world, and eventually, Nathan and Alyce went off on their own ways. At the very end of the episode, Alyce is shown spotting Ryan, Veronica, and Vincent at a distance - then cuts to black. * Episode 14: Veronica gets sick! This was no ordinary sickness, however - even Scorch didn't know what to do. The bears tried everything but nothing worked. Though it appeared Veronica wouldn't die from the sickness, she was in great pain during so. Ryan blames Scorch for not being "smart enough" and rivalry rises up again. Vincent thought meat would help, but Scorch suggested berries - and upon trial and error (and arguments with the bears) Scorch manages to find the right combination to cure Veronica's sickness. At the end of the episode Veronica and Scorch are seen chatting away as if they were siblings. * Episode 15: Clouds gather as a storm comes in, but this is no ordinary storm - this is a flash flood! Water floods the river and the river drenches everything in its path, upturning trees and debris the size of cars. Though, the four are unaware that this is happening - they are too far away to see the river's destruction, but Scorch feels that there is something wrong. Even worse, the rain does not stop for days on end. The samon in the lake near the mountain are practically flooding over the beach and Ryan sees nothing wrong. Scorch is unable to convince anyone but Veronica that something is up. The flash flood, as nobody knew, was blowing in unwanted creatures from afar - creatures that would be near impossible to stop. Near the end of the episode, there is a glimpse of a bird shadow passing over a flooded house. (This episode's plot carries into the season finale.) * Episode 16 (Season Finale): The mysterious eagle is back, but so is Tweedle and many other birds. When the birds come, they hog up all of the bear's territory and eat every last piece of samon! The four are unable to fight against such a large swarm of animals, and they are driven from their home - dangerously close to the flooded river. Veronica nearly drowns! Scorch manages to save her but she is furious at the birds. And the only way she thought would drive away the birds and Tweedle was fire. But it seemed impossible to start a fire in the middle of a flash flood. The mysterious eagle's name is revealed to be Midnight when he approaches the four tauntingly with the last piece of samon. Scorch is just unable to fight against him. But when Midnight starts striking the other bears, Scorch risks making fire under the cover of a tree and throws it at the base. The forest catches on fire despite the rain, driving away all the birds. But Midnight is relentless, fighting against Scorch and Scorch fighting against Midnight. The two approach dangerously close to a cliff - and to everybody's shock, they both fall off, plunging to their deaths. But because Scorch took down Midnight with her, the birds have no leader and they leave for good. The rain eventually drenches the fire. Veronica is very upset about Scorch's sacrifice, but in time, the Rocky Mountains return to their regular state. Category:Fanon